The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head for ejecting desired liquid using generation of a bubble by applying thermal energy to the liquid, a head cartridge using the liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting device using the same, a manufacturing method for the liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting method, a recording method, and a print provided using the liquid ejecting method. It further relates to an ink jet head kit containing the liquid ejection head.
More particularly, it relates to a liquid ejecting head having a movable member movable by generation of a bubble, and a head cartridge using the liquid ejecting head, and liquid ejecting device using the same. It further relates to a liquid ejecting method and recording method for ejection the liquid by moving the movable member using the generation of the bubble.
The present invention is applicable to equipment such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile machine having a communication system, a word processor having a printer portion or the like, and an industrial recording device combined with various processing device or processing devices, in which the recording is effected on a recording material such as paper, thread, fiber, textile, leather, metal, plastic resin material, glass, wood, ceramic and so on.
In this specification, xe2x80x9crecordingxe2x80x9d means not only forming an image of letter, figure or the like having specific meanings, but also includes forming an image of a pattern not having a specific meaning.
An ink jet recording method of so-called bubble jet type is known in which an instantaneous state change resulting in an instantaneous volume change (bubble generation) is caused by application of energy such as heat to the ink, so as to eject the ink through the ejection outlet by the force resulted from the state change by which the ink is ejected to and deposited on the recording material to form an image formation. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,129, a recording device using the bubble jet recording method comprises an ejection outlet for ejecting the ink, an ink flow path in fluid communication with the ejection outlet, and an electrothermal transducer as energy generating means disposed in the ink flow path.
With such a recording method is advantageous in that, a high quality image, can be recorded at high speed and with low noise, and a plurality of such ejection outlets can be posited at high density, and therefore, small size recording apparatus capable of providing a high resolution can be provided, and color images can be easily formed. Therefore, the bubble jet recording method is now widely used in printers, copying machines, facsimile machines or another office equipment, and for industrial systems such as textile printing device or the like.
With the increase of the wide needs for the bubble jet technique, various demands are imposed thereon, recently.
For example, an improvement in energy use efficiency is demanded. To meet the demand, the optimization of the heat generating element such as adjustment of the thickness of the protecting film is investigated. This method is effective in that a propagation efficiency of the generated heat to the liquid is improved.
In order to provide high image quality images, driving conditions have been proposed by which the ink ejection speed is increased, and/or the bubble generation is stabilized to accomplish better ink ejection. As another example, from the standpoint of increasing the recording speed, flow passage configuration improvements have been proposed by which the speed of liquid filling (refilling) into the liquid flow path is increased.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. SHO-63-199972 propose flow passage structures as disclosed in FIG. 1, (a) and (b), for example.
The liquid path or passage structure of a manufacturing method therefor are proposed from the standpoint of the back wave toward the liquid chamber. This back wave is considered as energy loss since it does not contribute to the liquid ejection. It proposes a valve 10 disposed upstream of the heat generating element 2 with respect to the direction of general flow of the liquid, and is mounted on the ceiling of the passage. It takes an initial position wherein it extends along the ceiling. Upon bubble generation, it takes the position wherein it extends downwardly, thus suppressing a part of the back wave by the valve 10. When th valve is generated in the path 3, the suppression of the back wave is not practically significant. The back wave is not directly contributable to the ejection of the liquid. Upon the back wave occurs in the path, the pressure for directly ejecting the liquid already makes the liquid ejectable from the passage.
On the other hand, in the bubble jet recording method, the heating is repeated with the heat generating element contacted with the ink, and therefore, a burnt material is deposited on the surface of the heat generating element due to kogation of the ink. However, the amount of the deposition may be large depending on the materials of the ink. if this occurs, the ink ejection becomes unstable. Additionally, even when the liquid to be ejected is the one easily deteriorated by heat or even when the liquid is the one with which the bubble generation is not sufficient, the liquid is desired to be ejected in good order without property change.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. SHO-61-69467, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. SHO-55-81172 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,259 disclose that different liquids are used for the liquid generating the bubble by the heat (bubble generating liquid) and for the liquid to be ejected (ejection liquid). In these publications, the ink as the ejection liquid and the bubble generation liquid are completely separated by a flexible film of silicone rubber or the like so as to prevent direct contact of the ejection liquid to the heat generating element while propagating the pressure resulting from the bubble generation of the bubble generation liquid to the ejection liquid by the deformation of the flexible film. The prevention of the deposition of the material on the surface of the heat generating element and the increase of the selection latitude of the ejection liquid are accomplished, by such a structure.
However, with this structure in which the ejection liquid and the bubble generation liquid are completely separated, the pressure by the bubble generation is propagated to the ejection liquid through the expansion-contraction deformation of the flexible film, and therefore, the pressure is absorbed by the flexible film to a quite high degree. In addition, the deformation of the flexible film is not so large, and therefore, the energy use efficiency and the ejection force are deteriorated although the some effect is provided by the provision between the ejection liquid and the bubble generation liquid.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a liquid ejection principle with which the generated bubble is controlled in a novel manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid ejecting method, liquid ejecting head and so on wherein heat accumulation in the liquid on the heat generating element is significantly reduced, and the residual bubble on the heat generating element is reduced, while improving the ejection efficiency and the ejection pressure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid ejecting head and so on wherein inertia force in a direction against liquid supply direction due to back wave is suppressed, and simultaneously, a degree of retraction of a meniscus is reduction by a valve function of a movable member by which the refilling frequency is increased, thus permitting high speed printing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid ejecting head and so on wherein deposition of residual material on the heat generating element is reduced, and the range of the usable liquid is widened, and in addition, the ejection efficiency and the ejection force are significantly increased.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid ejecting method, a liquid ejecting head and so on, wherein the choice of the liquid to be ejected is made greater.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method for a liquid ejecting head with which such a liquid ejecting head is easily manufactured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid ejecting head, a printing apparatus and so on which can be easily manufactured because a liquid introduction path for supplying a plurality of liquids are constituted with a small number of parts. it is an additional object to provide a downsized liquid ejecting head and device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a good print of an image using an above-described ejection method.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head kit for permitting easy refuse of the liquid ejecting head.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid ejecting method for ejecting liquid by generation of a bubble, comprising: preparing a head comprising an ejection outlet for ejecting the liquid, a bubble generation region for generating the bubble in the liquid, a movable member disposed faced to said bubble generation region and displaceable between a first position and a second position further from said bubble generation region than the first position; and displacing said movable member from said first position to said second position by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble in said bubble generating portion to permit expansion of the bubble more in a downstream side nearer to the ejection outlet than in an upstream side.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting method for ejecting liquid by generation of a bubble, comprising: supplying the liquid along a heat generating element disposed along a flow path from upstream of the heat generating element; and applying heat generated by the heat generating element to the thus supplied liquid to generate a bubble, thus moving a free end of a movable member having the free end adjacent the ejection outlet side by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble, said movable member being disposed faced to said heat generating element.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting method for ejecting liquid by generation of a bubble, comprising: preparing a head including a first liquid flow path in fluid communication with a liquid ejection outlet, a second liquid flow path having a bubble generation region and a movable member disposed between said first liquid flow path and said bubble generation region and having a free end adjacent the ejection outlet side; and generating a bubble in said bubble generation region to displace the free end of the movable member into said first liquid flow path by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble, thus guiding the pressure toward the ejection outlet of said first liquid flow path by the movement of the movable member to eject the liquid.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid by generation of bubble, comprising: projection outlet for ejecting the liquid; a bubble generation region for generating the bubble in the liquid; a movable member disposed faced to said bubble generation region and displaceable between a first position and a second position further from said bubble generation region than the first position; wherein said movable member moves from said first position to said second position by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble to permit expansion of the bubble more in a downstream side nearer to the ejection outlet than in an upstream side.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid by generation of bubble, comprising: an ejection outlet for ejecting the liquid; a heat generating element for generating the bubble in the liquid by applying heat to said liquid; a liquid flow path having a supply passage for supplying the liquid to said heat generating element from upstream thereof; and a movable member disposed faced to said heat generating element and having a free end adjacent said ejection outlet, the free end of said movable member being moved by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble to guide the pressure toward said ejection outlet.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid by generation of bubble, comprising: an ejection outlet for ejecting the liquid; a heat generating element for generating the bubble in the liquid by applying heat to-said liquid; a liquid flow path having a supply passage for supplying the liquid to said heat generating element from upstream thereof; a movable member disposed faced to said heat generating element and having a free end adjacent said ejection outlet, the free end of said movable member being moved by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble to guide the pressure toward said ejection outlet; and a liquid passage for supplying the liquid to said heat generating element from upstream along such a side of said movable member as is nearer to said heat generating element.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid by generation of bubble, comprising: a first liquid flow path in fluid communication with an ejection outlet; a second liquid flow path having bubble generation region for generating the bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; a movable member disposed between said first liquid flow path and said bubble generation region and having a free end adjacent the ejection outlet, wherein the free end of the movable member is displaced into said first liquid flow path by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble, thus guiding the pressure toward the ejection outlet of said first liquid flow path by the movement of the movable member to eject the liquid.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid by generation of bubble, comprising: a grooved member integrally having a plurality of ejection outlets for ejecting the liquid, a plurality of grooves for forming a plurality of first liquid flow paths in direct fluid communication with said ejection outlets, and a recess for forming a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to said first liquid flow paths; an element substrate having a plurality of heat generating elements for generating the bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; and a partition wall disposed between said grooved member and said element substrate and forming a part of walls of second liquid flow paths corresponding to said heat generating elements, and a movable member movable into said first liquid flow paths by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble, said movable member being faced to said heat generating element.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a head cartridge comprising: a liquid ejecting head as defined above; and a liquid container for containing the liquid to be supplied to the liquid ejecting head.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting apparatus for ejecting recording liquid by generation of a bubble, comprising: a liquid ejecting head as defined above; and driving signal supply means for supplying a driving signal for ejecting the liquid through the liquid ejecting head.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid ejecting apparatus for ejecting recording liquid by generation of a bubble, comprising: a liquid ejecting head as defined above; and recording material transporting means for feeding a recording material for receiving the liquid ejected from the liquid ejecting head.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a recording system comprising: a liquid ejecting apparatus as defined above; and a pre-processing or post-processing means for promoting fixing of the liquid on the recording material after the recording.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a head kit comprising: a liquid ejecting head as defined above; and a liquid container containing the liquid to be supplied to the liquid ejecting head.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a head kit comprising: a liquid ejecting head as defined above; a liquid container for containing the liquid to be supplied to the liquid ejecting head; and liquid filling means for filling the liquid into the liquid container.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a recorded material characterized by being recorded by ejected ink through a liquid ejection recording method as defined above.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a high speed liquid filling method for a liquid ejecting head comprising: a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid by generation of bubble including an ejection outlet for ejecting the liquid; a heat generating element for generating the bubble in the liquid by applying heat to said liquid; a liquid flow path having a supply passage for supplying the liquid to said heat generating element from upstream thereof; a movable member disposed faced to said heat generating element and having a free end adjacent said ejection outlet, the free end of said movable member being moved by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble to guide the pressure toward said ejection outlet; and supplying the liquid to said heat generating member along said heat generating element from upstream thereof.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for removing residual bubble in a liquid ejecting head comprising: preparing a liquid ejecting head including an ejection outlet for ejecting the liquid; a heat generating element for generating the bubble in the liquid by applying heat to said liquid; a liquid flow path having a supply passage for supplying the liquid to said heat generating element from upstream thereof; a movable member disposed faced to said heat generating element and having a free end adjacent said ejection outlet, the free end of said movable member being moved by pressure produced by the generation of the bubble to guide the pressure toward said ejection outlet; and supplying the liquid to said heat generating member along said heat generating element from upstream thereof to remove the residual bubble on said heat generating means.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a manufacturing method for a liquid ejecting head wherein: the liquid ejecting head including a first recess for forming a first liquid flow path in fluid communication with an ejection outlet, a partition wall having a movable member movable to the first recess, a second recess for forming a second liquid flow path for containing the liquid for moving the movable member, and an ejection energy generating means disposed corresponding to the second recess, is manufactured by forming a wall for forming the second recess on an element substrate, and then mounting a member having the partition wall and the first recess to the element substrate having the second recess.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a manufacturing method for a liquid ejecting head wherein: the liquid ejecting head including a first recess for forming a first liquid flow path in fluid communication with an ejection outlet, a first member integrally having a partition wall having a movable member movable to the first recess, a second recess for forming a second liquid flow path for containing liquid for moving the movable member of the partition wall, and an ejection energy generating means disposed corresponding to the second recess, is manufactured by: forming a wall for forming the second recess on an element substrate provided with the ejection energy generating means; and then mounting the first member having the first recess.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid droplet ejecting method for ejecting a liquid droplet through an ejection outlet by a bubble generated by film boiling, comprising: providing a movable member having a movable surface and a free end; and moving the free end by a part of a bubble providing at least a pressure component directly contributable to the liquid droplet ejection to guide said part toward the ejection outlet.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid droplet ejecting method for ejecting a liquid droplet through an ejection outlet disposed at a position not faced to a bubble generation region and downstream of the bubble generation region with respect to a liquid droplet ejection direction, by generation of bubble in the bubble generation region, wherein providing a movable member having a free end portion for substantially sealing an ejection outlet side region of said bubble generation region relative to said ejection outlet and a surface portion extending from the free end portion to a fulcrum portion which is disposed away from the free end in a direction away from from said ejection outlet; Moving said free end from it substantial sealing position by generation of the bubble to open said bubble generation region to the ejection outlet to eject the liquid droplet.
With the liquid ejecting method and the head using the novel ejection principle, a synergistic effect is provided by the generated bubble and the movable member moved thereby so that the liquid adjacent the ejection outlet can be ejection with high efficiency, and therefore, the ejection efficiency is improved. For example, in the most desirable type of the present invention, the ejection efficiency is increased even to twice the conventional one.
In another aspect of the present invention, even if the printing operation is started after the recording head is left in a low temperature or low humidity condition for a long term, the ejection failure can be avoided. even if the ejection failure occurs, the normal operation is recovered by a small scale recovery process including a preliminary ejection and sucking recovery.
In an aspect of improving the refilling property, the responsivity, the stabilized growth of the bubble and stabilization of the liquid droplet during the continuous ejections are accomplished, thus permitting high speed recording.
In this specification, xe2x80x9cupstreamxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdownstreamxe2x80x9d are defined with respect to a general liquid flow from a liquid supply source to the ejection outlet through the bubble generation region (movable member).
As regards the bubble per se, the xe2x80x9cdownstreamxe2x80x9d is defined as toward the ejection outlet side of the bubble which directly function to eject the liquid droplet. More particularly, it generally means a downstream from the center of the bubble with respect to the direction of the general liquid flow, or a downstream from the center of the area of the heat generating element with respect to the same.
In this specification, xe2x80x9csubstantially sealedxe2x80x9d generally means a sealed state in such a degree that when the bubble grows, the bubble does not escape through a gap (slit) around the movable member before motion of the movable member.
In this specification, xe2x80x9cseparation wallxe2x80x9d may mean a wall (which may include the movable member) interposed to separate the region in direct fluid communication with the ejection outlet from the bubble generation region, and more specifically means a wall separating the flow path including the bubble generation region from the liquid flow path in direct fluid communication with the ejection outlet, thus preventing mixture of the liquids in the liquid flow paths.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.